Tobuscus vs PewDiePie 2
Lyrics Tobuscus: Whoa! Audience? What are you doing watching me pwn this noob we resent? Whose six year old fans believe that subscribers are the only way to judge talent Man I'm on TV, king of comedy while you're stuck on YouTube Mic like my stick of truth, D-bag the jew, rap hard as Dark Souls 2 This is a Kalmar war, if you catch my drift Now experience the reality of an Oculus Rift Coming at you like a mini-Minotaur, torch and diamond sword at hand Goat Simulators and Flappy Bird? Did you forget horror games got you your fans? There's only one difference between us Felix and despite the fact that we're both friends You go through desperate measures to try and entertain while I'm entertainment PewDiePie: Over 25 million bros coming at you Toby when you try to hate on me Ironic that your carbon copy of my gaming channel has more subs than your comedy Put this in your highlights since nobody watches your podcasts to see your loss So you think you can hate on my fans? Man just shut the Jaevlaurs Baulle up Ya so once again it's Pewdiepie, got my bros to the left, girl to the right You can have your Annoying Orange, I'll stick to being recognized worldwide You want horror? Fear this lyrical brofist packed with all the strength I got You can cry alone, hang with your dog, I'll be chillin' with Smosh Anthony: SHUT UP! Don't take us for granted, we deserve all the respect you got Ian: Considering we're the reason you made the number one spot Yeah it's Ian Anthony: And Anthony! Ian: The original YouTube comedy emcees Kept it going strong for a decade long, and still the number one tag team Anthony: Game bang you two to pieces, hit a raging bonus every night Your guys' victory would suck thank god it's not in real life Ian: Keep going solo playing with your joysticks, we got the whole Smosh Games crew Anthony: With our channel to subscriber multiplier, we own YouTube Markiplier: Hello everybody, you called my name and welcome back to these fools get played You’ve been marked for death face my dark descent Markplier’s in the game How can you brats beat a man of class? When I’m rocking the pink mustache Looks like I’m the king of horror now that Pewdie’s tine has past I’m not scared of you not one little bit But I’ll show you hell when I come to spit Man I’ll record all of you getting destroyed make it an animated special reel Splatter you all across the web when hit you with my Happy Wheels Getting Amnesia rappin’ static like Slenderman try and top that I’ve told funnier jokes than every single one of you when I’m drunk playing Minecraft SkyDoesMinecraft: Oh hell no you mention my game? Sky has joined your server now Lyrically bury you with my verbal pickaxe, tell me if there’s any gems underground Let’s see your fan bases try to harm me when I’m backed up by the Sky Army So many recruits waging war on you you’re losing to the graphics of Atari Team Crafted, leave you in a Deadlox stomp on you like it was parkour In this rap map I lead the score, stab all you squids with my budder sword What’s the matter gamers’? Are you lagging? Guess you just can’t keep up I’m mad that you couldn’t last in this survival game but I guess I’m just a grump JonTron: You think you’re the ones who mad when we had to sit through that Egoraptor: Well I’m grump JonTron: I’m not so grump Egoraptor: And prepare for some real egoraps JonTron: You make me cringe more than sonic 06, beat you all down in this GameGrumps verse You’ve all proven if you can’t be the best you can sure as hell be the worst Egoraptor: None of your subscribers can compare to the community we’ve created And I’ll ensure you’ll see your beating in the next GameGrump’s Animated JonTron: Prepare to lose all your kirkhope once we have put you in our places Barry! Edit out these ugly greps, s no one has to see their faces But real talk Arin, I’ll think I’ll quit You don’t even need me to win this Danny: It’s Danny, rightfully inheriting the not so grump name Got the strongest voice in the game, raps hitting you like a steam train Dropping Starbombs on all of you and the best bet I’m not lying That none of you have a chance in the battle when you get stabbed by Ninja Brian Egoraptor: That’s right Danny even Ross could steam roll these kids We’re out of this world like Mike Aruba, We’ll leave your table flipped Danny: Ya we’re dragon slaying musical ninjas and the best gamers online Egoraptor: I’d love to end the episode, but for you guys, there won’t be a next time Cr1tikal: What up everybody? It’s Cr1tikal let me be real for a second Ya I’m the dirtiest but I’ll keep it clean to teach you all a lesson The greatest gaming YouTuber of all time so just bare with me I could be poorer than all of you and still give my YouTube cash to charity I’m here to make peace like I did to the bro army and It’s getting out of hand For it’s not who’s the greatest gamer but who can be the bigger man So with this fable in mind this war can finally be done If we set the viewership aside and once again play games for fun Poll Who Won? Tobuscus PewDiePie Smosh SkyDoesMinecraft Markiplier GameGrumps Cr1tikal Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Video Game Rap Battles 10